Maja (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Hi!♫ The name's Maja! Nice to meet you!" *'Morning:' "Good morning, player! ♫ Let's have a good day today!" *'Afternoon:' "Heya! What's up? ☆" *'Evening:' "Evening! Not still working, huh?" *'Night:' "O! It's you again, player. Yeah, let's party all night long! ♪" ' ' *'Your children come back:' "Your children are back! Isn't that great, player?" *'Ignoring Her:' "So good to see you, Player's look-alike! It has been so long!" *'Talk too Much:' "You look busy today!" ' ' *'Favourite:' "Jersey Milk? Wow, I love this stuff! Thanks. I'm so happy! ♪" *'Loved:' "Thanks!♪ I really love it! This is nice." *'Liked:' "Wow!♪ I like it! Thank you.♫" *'Neutral:' "Thanks! ♪" *'Disliked:' "Sorry, I hate it." *'Hated:' "Sorry, I don't really like this." *'Horror:' "Ach! That tastes funky, so I don't like them! Sorry." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? O, I'm so happy! Thank you!♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Why in the world are you giving me this on my birthday?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Phew, I already have too many.♫" ' ' *'White:' "Are you used to living here yet? I hope you like it! ♥" *'Purple:' "I love horses!♥ I sometimes go out to ride them at my ranch. You should learn to ride!" *'Blue:' "I love cooking! I go all out, because I feel really good when someone says something I made tastes great!♥" *'Yellow:' "Karsten looks naughty, but he's really nice. He loves to tease children, but most of them are shy of him." *'Orange:' "You look very calm, but I think you're actually pretty gutsy.♫" *'Light Green:' "Say, Player, is there anyone you like? Just curious..." *'Green:' "All right, I'm going to say it! I... I love you, Player!♥ I can't lie to myself about my own feelings!" *'Pink:' "Being married still feels a little strange to me. Strange... but nice." *'Dark Pink:' "I feel complete everyday.♪ I hope it's always like this.♫" *'Red:' "Don't they say that people's feeling will eventually change? I'm afraid of what would happen if things changed in the future. That maybe you... or maybe I..." *'Rainbow:' "I like seeing you everyday. It's familiar, but in a good, comforting way." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "I plan on spending a lot of time with my animals this spring." *'Late Spring:' "The cherry blossoms look beautiful in this season!♥" *'Early Summer:' "Summer evening are so warm, it's really the best time of year for star-gazing.☆ Who knows what might up there?" *'Late Summer:' "I like to catalogue the different insects I see in summer.♫" *'Early Autumn:' "Hey, tell me a story about pumpkin. That's really interesting!♪" *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn is almost over. I need to double check the heating system, turn off the valves, and check all the insulation in the house. Don't worry, I'll take care of it all!" *'Early Winter:' "Did you see the snowman I built?" *'Late Winter:' "I'm really looking forward to eating pie in spring. Oh... that tang, that zest!♥" ' ' *'Sunny:' "Yay, it's sunny!♥ Everyone always have fun on a sunny day." *'Cloudy:' "Cloudy days were made for sleeping in. Who am I to fight it?" *'Rainy:' "The only thing I dislike about rain is the fact that I can't take my animals out!" *'Snowy:' "O man, it's so cold!" ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' *'Expecting a Child:' *'After Baby's Birth:' *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' *'Baby (Stage 4):' *'Baby (Stage 5):' *'When the First Child is grown:' "Child has grown so big! I was really surprised." *'When the Second Child is grown:' "I'm relieved Child is not an only child. He/She would get SO bored!" *'Before the Wedding:' "How's your spouse? I don't even need to ask, but you look so happy. ♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "I hear you've got a child on the way. Good luck! ♪" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations! It must be nice to have a new addition to the family. ♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Life is so different when you have a child. Things might be a little tougher. But do the best you can." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "How's the baby? I bet the baby is cute. I can tell from your face.♪" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "It's important not to push your child too hard. Ease up from time to time.♫ *'When the First Child is grown:' "You can't take your eyes off them for a second when raising a child." *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Raising a child is tough, but you have a partner. You can't carry all the responsibility yourself." Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue